Everything Takes Time
by tastelikemints
Summary: Kawamura confesses to Akutsu and is shot down. So what happens now?


**Everything Takes Time**

"I l-love you A-Akutsu!" shouted a figure after a retreating back.

Akutsu stopped, turned around abruptly and gave the offending person a death glare.

"What the hell?" Akutsu was way past being pissed now. He was so mad that flames could be seen emitting from his body.

"Is there something wrong with you Kawamura?" Akutsu asked harshly.

Kawamura felt like shrinking. Why couldn't anyone give him his tennis racket before this "confession" started? Maybe then he could've had some more confidence. And for the love of God, why the hell was he in love with Akutsu Jin? He didn't ask for it. It just…happened. Why did he always want something that was out of his reach?

'_Because you only hoped that he could actually return your feelings._' A voice said in his head.

True. He had hoped that the next time he saw Akutsu he was be different but every time his hopes were crushed. Over and over again each time. He had never planned to tell Akutsu about his crush. It had just slipped.

"F-forget it." Kawamura was really embarrassed and from the looks of it, he had just broken the little thread of friendship he had worked so hard for with Akutsu. Kawamura, with his face still burning hot, turned and ran away from him as fast as his legs could carry him.

'_He probably doesn't want to ever see my face again…'_ Kawamura thought sadly as tears streamed down his face.

**A week later…**

Akutsu was leaning against a tree near the front gates of Seigaku Junior High. A long week of thinking…AND HE STILL DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! First he tried forgetting about what had happened that day. It proved more difficult that he thought since every time he closed his eyes, Kawamura's broken-hearted face would appear. The face wouldn't stop haunting him all week. And to add to the trouble, he was always confused when he felt that slight pain in his chest every time he passed by Kawamura's sushi restaurant. Getting confused just thinking that he might have feelings for Kawamura. Then he got furious for thinking that way. He was not gay. AKUTSU JIN WAS NOT GAY!

Just then he heard some voices talking and from the sound of it, it seemed like they were approaching.

"Mou, Taka-san didn't show up again," said a certain redhead.

"Eiji, don't you remember? Taka-san said that it was tourist season and he was too busy helping out at the restaurant." Akutsu recognized it as Seigaku's Tensai.

"Nyah…I guess it is more important than practice but then Taka-san has been acting weird lately don't you think?" asked Eiji.

"Un, he's changed a little," said Fuji.

"A little! It's a lot! He doesn't go into burning mode anymore when he's holding a racket. Oishi is getting very worried over him." Eiji threw his hands in the air to emphasize what he had said.

"That is true. He seems sort of depressed."

"Fujiko! Let's go visit him. Maybe we could cheer him up!" declared Eiji.

Fuji smiled. "Okay."

Akutsu heard the whole conversation. So Kawamura was depressed. Maybe it was all his fault. He let out a growl and headed to the Kawamura Sushi restaurant.

When Akutsu arrived to the restaurant, he seated himself in the back corner and watched Kawamura. Kawamura-san noticed him and called his son to go over to take his order. Unfortunately, the younger Kawamura was carrying something and the minute he looked in the direction of where his father was pointing to, he dropped everything.

The loud thud and the sound of something breaking alarmed the older Kawamura.

"Oi Takashi! Be careful!" scolded Kawamura-san.

The younger Kawamura ducked in shame and quickly bent down to pick up whatever it was he dropped. He wondered why Akutsu was here but dismissed the question and focused on not looking in his direction. He felt the burning gaze go through him but he still didn't look. Akutsu noticed this but kept on staring at him.

As soon as Kawamura was done with putting away (and dumping) the things he dropped he returned back to the front of the restaurant.

"Takashi, come here."

"Hai?"

"It seems that Akutsu is here for you. Why don't you take a break and take him up to your room so you guys can talk."

"B-but I have to help you out here," Kawamura protested.

Kawamura-san let out a sigh. "You're only giving me more work with all your clumsiness. Just take a break and talk to him." He grinned. "Go."

Kawamura gulped. "H-hai." He walked over to Akutsu's table and stop at least a few feet away from him.

"D-did you want to t-talk?" asked Kawamura nervously.

Akutsu nodded.

"We could talk in my r-room. F-follow me."

Kawamura closed the door to his room and turned to face his guest, who was currently standing just a few feet away from him, staring him down again.

Kawamura felt nervous under the intense eyes that he told himself to not look at and Akutsu and kept his eyes to the floor.

"W-what was it that you w-want to t-talk about?" Kawamura couldn't help stuttering. He was kind of scared now that he was alone in a room with Akutsu. He already had a broken heart; he didn't want a broken face.

Kawamura flinched as he felt a hand practically jerk his head up. The next thing he knew he felt something warm on his lips. Akutsu was kissing him. It was a rather rough kiss and it caught Kawamura by surprise but when he realized what was happening he tried to push the other body away from him. Unfortunately for him, Akutsu was stronger and he had one arm wrapped around Kawamura's waist in a tightening hold while the other drew circles on his chest. Kawamura was struggling to break free as Akutsu deepened the kiss by forcing open his lips with his tongue and was now exploring inside Kawamura's mouth.

Each time Kawamura succeeded in pushing Akutsu away, Akutsu would pull him closer, filling the gap that existed each time Kawamura pushed. It was like that for a while, push, pull, push, pull, all between a kiss.

Finally Akutsu broke off the kiss in need of air but didn't back his face anymore than a couple centimeters away. Both were breathing heavily and Kawamura took this chance to say something.

"W-why?"

"Feh, I don't need a reason to do anything."

"But-" Before Kawamura could say anymore, lips came crashing down and sealed it once more in a passionate kiss. This time instead of fighting, Kawamura just gave up and wrapped his arms around Akutsu's neck and returned the kiss just as passionate. After awhile they separated again for air. Akutsu was staring at Kawamura's face, which was really red, and he knew the latter was trying really hard to cover up the blush. Akutsu smirked.

"I love you…" whisper Kawamura just before their lips met. And somewhere in between their kiss, Akutsu said it. "I love you too…" It was barely audible for Kawamura but it reached his ears...and his heart. Kawamura smiled into the kiss and tightened his hold on the one he loved so much.

**End.**


End file.
